


Prewitt Princess

by PetraAmia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraAmia/pseuds/PetraAmia
Summary: A powerful witch seeks understanding after her world changes, and she finds more than she bargained for when she steps out on her own. Memories of stolen glances and a pull that is undeniable take her to the last place she expected to go.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything HP. 
> 
> This story is... very different than the way I usually write, and its not so much a story in a straight line, its a bit more backwards and forwards than that. I do apologize, but that is the way this story came to me and the way I put it on proverbial paper. Feel free to review! 
> 
> Much Love,   
> XXXXPetra

 

 

The establishment was quite ordinary from any outside perspective. Nothing particular on the outside to say, to any normal person, that anything extraordinary happened on the inside. No, to the untrained eye it looked just like any other building on that street. However to the woman standing on the street looking up, this building had much promise, so much. Key in hand, she entered the main door and took the trek up the four flights of stairs unto the large loft apartment. Once upon a time she would have never pictured herself here, or at least here alone. She had spent so many years of her life pining for someone who couldn’t return her affections the way she needed. Last month her decision to move into her own place was cemented when an old schoolmate came knocking. 

 

This space, this place, was a new beginning for her. An open canvas to begin the rest of her life. There was so much darkness, she just wanted light. The wide open space called to her, called to a side of her she had long since forgotten. As a child she had loved art, she  danced, she wrote, she drew, she let her imagination run wild. That side of her was tamped down as she grew, she threw herself into her studies and forgot all about her art. School was long over, it had been for a few years, and she wandered, lost. After school she felt listless, unwanted. No longer a “valuable tool” or some pawn in an old man’s schemes, she felt useless. 

 

She sighed and reached into her beaded bag to pull out the necessary elements. She turned and locked the door, pressed her back against it and breathed. Fresh rosemary and Sage filled her senses as she pulled them from the bag. She set them on the counter to her right, then pulled out a rather odd looking broom. Four candles soon followed and, with a wave of her hand, she floated them to their respective corners of the space. She pulled out a bowl she filled with water, and some salt, then stood in the center and began the motions, began casting her circle, and then her protection wards. Pausing only to retrieve a slim wand from the bag. 

 

Once she was sure everything was done and settled, once the magic surrounded her and helped her relax, did she start pulling items out of the bag in earnest. The west side of the loft was to be her bedroom space. The undetectable extension charm on the beaded bag helped her carry her entire life. It helped on the run during the war, but now…. It carried all the belongings she held dear. Seemingly as impossible as it was to any outsider, she pulled out a beautiful, carved, wooden, four poster bed. A tall dresser, an armoire, and a vanity followed it in short order. The ability to hold them in one hand was perhaps one of her favorites. A Featherlight charm. 

 

The southernmost space was her work space for her artful expression. An easel, a desk, and a potions lab now took up that corner.  A large cupboard stood against the wall, also with an extension charm, held all of her potion components. Roll after roll of parchment, canvas, and cloth followed, leaning themselves against the wall until she got proper storage for them. Little pots and bottles flew from her bag as she waved her hands across the room, sending them to their new home on some shelves. 

 

Twirling about, she pulled book after book out of her bag and finally some bookshelves she set up to the easternmost point in the space. An overstuffed armchair came next, followed by some lamps, a small table, a large wooden desk, and a high leatherback chair. Sufficiently satisfied that her mini library was contained for now, she turned to the rest of the space. Dishes flew out of the bag and into the cupboards of the kitchen. Towels were sorted and sent of to their homes, spices, food, and toiletries were zooming from one corner to the other putting themselves away. A large cushioned couch and loveseat zoomed overhead landing in the center of the unused space. A coffee table, another overstuffed chair, and candles followed them. She turned to the floo and sent a wave of magic to it, cleaning it out and testing it’s connection. There was no connect to the floo network here, she would need to handle that soon. 

 

Once her bag was unloaded of its possessions she looked at the space. The Things were beautiful, she had spent a small mint gathering the necessary supplies to furnish her space, but now they needed an…. Earthy touch. Twirling about, yet again, she Sent her magic out. The wooden furniture took on a more ethereal like appearance. Moss green covered the walls, and the ceiling seemed lit by stars.  Hanging baskets dropped from the sky in varying lengths, filled with various plants she would need. She pondered a moment, and decided she was indeed going to need to get an aquarium for some of the water plants she was going to need. Bright rune symbols glowed on the walls, floor, and momentarily the ceiling, before they settled into the building. Effectively shielding her and making the place unplottable. 

 

A smile slid it's way onto her face. She had never felt so free, so at home. Her magic surrounded her, made her safe. She could take on the world like this, not that she wanted to, of course. Right now, just like the rest of the world she wanted peace. Small crystals hung from the baskets, catching the light, others lay in bowls seated on different surfaces. The space finally felt more her own, it was her sanctuary. She was missing a few things here and there, perhaps a screen or two by the bed, and art, she wanted art. Some personal touches wouldn’t hurt either…. For now though, she was content. Many things had happened in such a short period of time for her…. She needed to find herself. She took off time from work, she bought this place, and now she needed to enjoy some simplicity. 

 

First, she needed to do some shopping. Food, mostly, was what she required, but it never hurt to stop and pick up something that caught her eye. She pulled a simple gown out, and put on a fresh cloak, she didn't want to be recognised today, she wanted relaxation. Dumping a potion on her hair, she slipped it into a simple braid, and cast a subtle glamor over her features. Positively unassuming, she cast a shielding charm and exited her new home. She grabbed her beaded bag, keys, and wand on the way out and cast a protective charm or two on her door and entrance to the stairwell before exiting the building and heading to the nearest apparition point. 

 

Diagon Alley was quiet, it was only a tuesday morning, but she expected it to be busier. It wasn’t quite yet time for school shopping, so that might be why it was. She stopped in a few shops looking at their bits and bobs, she picked up a trinket here and there, paid for with a handful of sickles and knuts. Madame Malkins loomed up and she sighed, she really should get a few dress robes to attend some functions coming up that she was obligated to attend. Walking in she recognised a few faces, luckily they didn’t recognise her. A woman stood near the back on one of the platforms seamstresses asked models to stand on to make adjustments. The witch was powerful, and she licked her lips in nervousness when the witch turned to speak to Malkin. 

 

“I was hoping for something in a blue…. Not quite sure which shade, but I think a blue would be nice. What do you think?” The Witch looked at the proprietor and pushed back a stray strand of hair. 

 

“An Ice blue perhaps? Maybe a royal blue. Something deep in color? You could go with either one, your skin tone is fair….” Madame Malkin walked a tight circle around the witch and nodded. “Either would suit, I do have something in the colors you could try, it won’t fit at first, of course….” 

 

“Why not an amethyst?” She could not keep silent,Malkin seemed demure, but she could see the mockery. Call it her new sense of self, but she couldn’t let that stand. . The witch turned fully to look at her and she could see a look of shock register across her face. She dropped the glamour fully and nodded to a fabric she could see. “This would suit you much better,” She said pulling it from the rack. “Perhaps if you paired it with opals somewhere. Perhaps in you hair? It would look quite lovely with your complexion.” 

 

“She is quite right, I wouldn’t be one to suggest such, but she is right. It would suit you. “ Madame Malkin stiffly bowed out in search of something on the other side of the shop. 

 

“I… I could not be seen in such a color.” The Witch looked at herself in the mirror. “It is a color of happiness, I should not have such a thing.” 

 

“You should not say such a thing, everyone deserves happiness. You were convicted of no crime, you have no punishment that you need endure. You are alive, and you should wear any color that suits you.” The bolt of fabric wrapped itself around the witch 

 

“My family name is seen as nothing but distasteful, shameful…. I should not…” 

 

“You are a Malfoy, true, you are also a Black. Both lines are of a powerful lineage. I know that you may not be looked on as favorably as you once were, but five years is a long time to be making amends for a crime you did not commit. You saved the wizarding world, even though you take no credit. You will not diminish that in my eyes.” She spun some magic and The Witch turned to look at herself in the mirror and gasped. “The color suits you, deep on the bottom and fragile on top. The opals in your hair are a must. I insist. You will be wearing this to the minister’s gala correct?” 

 

“I was unaware that I was invited to such a prestigious event.” The Witch ran a hand softly over the fabric, almost as if afraid to touch it. 

 

“You just have not received your personal invitation as of yet, I shall send you one later today with all the details, you shall be my guest.” The Witch stuttered slightly. “I can pull many strings, and I have never used the invitations that I can hand out at any time. You should not be shunned Narcissa. I will not allow it, you are to come to the Gala.” 

 

“That is… overly generous of you…” Narcissa turned to look at her. “You needn’t spare your pity on me. What happened in my house…” 

 

“You were forced to endure much, You had little to no control over your sister, not a single person did in my opinion. She was wretched and vile, and quite touched if you would like my personal opinion. Bellatrix was in league with a madman who played the pureblood fantasies of the Sacred Twenty- Eight. Its an interesting ploy considering he was a halfblood himself.” She mused and walked over to the wall of fabric. “Tom Riddle was a creation of a love potion gone wrong. He had a magical mother and a muggle father who didn’t even know he existed. Well, that was until he showed up at his door and murdered him, and his grandparents. I assume Tom never told the story.” 

 

“How is it you know such a  story?” Narcissa didn’t like talking about this topic at all, but found she was intrigued. 

 

“Harry, it seems that Harry and Dumbledore traveled through a pensive and reclaimed some memories. He was able to learn quite a lot about Tom that way. Enough to stop him. You were deceived by someone who wanted power, he wanted to be great…. He was an evil being, not because he used dark arts, but because he wanted destruction of people he assumed had done him wrong. He hated both Muggles and Wizards alike. He wanted to be king, and have everyone grovel. He used dark magic because it was a scare tactic, he had no ability to forgive or to love.” 

 

“Love? Love is nothing more than words….” 

 

“Love is a powerful thing. It was your love for your son that led you to lie to the darkest wizard, it was love that saved Harry Potter in Godric’s Hollow. It was love that conquered that day on the battlefield….. There is many different kinds of Love Mrs. Malfoy, you need to understand how important that really is.” She turned to Narcissa and waited for the next question she knew would be coming…. “As for Forgiveness…. Forgiveness can be it’s own kind of love. Harry forgave you and your son, he asked for leniency for your husband. Can you imagine what life would have been like if Tom Riddle could have just forgiven his mother for being mortal, forgiven his mother for falling in love with a muggle. If he was able to forgive an imperfect society that has nothing to do with magical children in a muggle world until they turn 11.” 

 

“Forgiveness is more than we had ever hoped to receive. So,  we had never asked for forgiveness. Terrible things have come from our home, we let monsters gather strength and power in our house. We do not deserve forgiveness.” Narcissa stepped down from her stool. “We have much to atone for and forgiveness is not easily forthcoming.” 

 

“I have had quite a revelation over the last few weeks, and I know that forgiveness can be a hard thing to both give and receive.” She smiled lightly at the Witch. “It’s funny to find out that you belong in a world vastly different to the the one you are used to. I grew up knowing that I had gifts, my mum… she told me it was our secret…. That I couldn’t tell anyone. I hadn’t realized….. She knew what I was. She knew I was a wizard, but she couldn’t tell me.” 

 

“Muggles shouldn’t know about wizards at all, secrecy is very important to the ministry. There have been times where revealing the secret was a matter of life or death.That would mean that...” Narcissa raised a hand as if to reach out to her, only to realize what she was doing. 

 

“My mother was a Witch… once, as was my Father.” Narcissa recoiled as if she were slapped. “Both of my parents were born into the Sacred 28, yet they were not both so…. In tune to the pure blood belief. They married in secret, and I was conceived. My father knew that he was about to walk into a battle that he wasn’t going to walk away from and begged my mother to take me someplace safe. There was a muggle couple that watched me when my father had Order business to take care of, so she left me with them and ran after my father. They never came back.” 

 

“That story is nearly improbable! How could someone come up with such a thing.” Narcissa couldn’t believe the tale. It.. it simply…. “No one from the Sacred 28 would have left a magical child in the hands of some Muggle couple.” 

 

“My father wrote me a letter, to be delivered when I was 18. With all the confusion and record loss we had… it was hard to determine…. Who was his daughter. My mother had the foresight to do the same, and the stories matched. The letters arrived at the doorstep of the muggle couple a month after my birthday, but I was long gone and so were they. Professor McGonagall had collected the letters and kept them in Hogwarts. Unknowing what they were, once the war was over and the rebuilding started they were forgotten…. Until recently. I just received them….” 

 

“Who were your Parents?” Narcissa shouldn’t ask, she should never ask anything from the woman before her, yet she couldn’t help it. 

 

“ Wilfreda Selwyn and Fabian Prewett.” She locked eyes with the witch. “They both claim that she was hidden away from the sacred twenty eight when things started to get gloomy, she was put into order custody and she met Fabian there. Once they found out that she was with child, they both retreated further away from the mayhem….  The wonderful muggles that I thought of as parents did the best they could, and in the end I saved them. I am no longer Hermione Granger, Muggle born however.” 

 

“You are a Selwyn and a Prewett?” It looked as though Narcissa was about to faint. 

 

“I am, I had blood taken and examined and my lineage tested…. It hasn’t been made official in the court of public opinion though yet, and I would like to keep it that way up until the Gala…. “ Hermione smiled. 

 

“Is that why you have told me? Because you know that I talk to no one? ” There was no hint of malice, just cool acceptance. Narcissa knew her fate. 

 

“Merlin no!” Hermione laughed, “I decided to tell you and perhaps, hope that you could teach me a thing or two…. Molly Weasley is my aunt but I cannot see going to her for aid on this matter. You are a quite neutral party.” 

 

“I would graciously open up my home to you.” She paused here, only to search for the correct words, “I would understand if you did not accept that offer, with what had happened in my home.” Her eyes fell to Hermione’s arm of their own accord. There was slight tightening around her lips. 

 

“I would be glad to come to your home. My place isn’t quite the grand scale nor the space for learning things that I will need to learn I am sure. Please buy the dress, as a token of my gratitude at your assistance and indulge me in coming to the Gala. I am sure that you and your son could do with some socializing.” 

 

“But of course. Shall I owl you?” Narcissa looked at the girl for what seemed like the first time. She could see it there. She knew Wilfreda when she was but a child, but the resemblance was there. 

 

“I will owl you, if that is quite alright. I just moved, and I haven’t gotten anything sorted yet.” She put out her hand as for a shake and Narcissa extended hers. “I do appreciate all and any help you can give me.” 

 

“But of course.” was all Narcissa could say as the girl whisked her off to the register. “I am not sure I am a worthy recipient of such a gift as you have bestowed upon me.” 

 

Hermione may, at one time, felt such a thrill at those words. All she had ever wanted at one time was to fit into a world of wonder, a world of magic. Now…. The words were a not so pleasant reminder of times gone by that need to be forgotten. “Think nothing of it.” Hermione dismissed the words and pulled Narcissa out into the street. “Today is a new day.” 

 

“That, indeed it is.” Narcissa murmured, perhaps to herself. The wheels in her head were turning. Hermione could see that, and she had hoped Narcissa would be a little faster on the uptake than that. 

 

“I plan on taking this place by storm, you know.” Narcissa glanced sharply at her. “Things need to change, and we both know it. The Order thinks they are superior now that the war is done and they are bashing everyone that confronts them. It is not quite agreeable. I have been working in the Ministry for a while now and I suppose I see more of it than you do.” Hermione led her over to a neat little cafe. “Did you know that most of the laws that have been passed recently are quite biased, one way or another?” Hermione glanced up at the menu and then to her guest. “Would you like a cuppa? I admit I am a bit famished, I could go for something a bit more substantial.” 

 

“I am not sure that I would be served in such an establishment, as things currently stand.” Narcissa looked up at the menu, “but perhaps, I could offer you a nice lunch at my home? I am sure that the elves would be pleased honor you with a meal.” 

 

“I accept.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Hermione…. There is someone here to see you. Out in the garden.” Molly looked flushed, worried even.  _

 

_ “Thank you Molly!” Hermione smiled at her and stood from the chair she had been sitting. She closed the book and walked out to the garden, to see a tall slim man there. “Excuse me?” She called as she approached and stopped in shock at the face of the man who turned to her.  _

 

_ “Granger,” He nodded stiffly. “I wanted to speak with you, about a rather important matter.”  _

 

_ “I see…” She glanced quickly, and spread out her magic to check to see if he was alone. “What can I help you with Mr Nott?”  _

 

_ “The matter is…. Sensitive. I would rather not have this conversation in such an open space, I know however that I am permitted no closer to the Weasley home. I ask that you come to my office at your convenience of course.” He was thin lipped, like this conversation was hurting him. He held out a business card, which Hermione took.  _

 

_ “I am afraid I am at a loss as to what kind of sensitive business I might have with you Nott.” She flipped the card a few times in her hands as she searched his face.  _

 

_ “I am a lawyer, and something has come to my attention that I think you need to see.” He took a deep breath, “As you are well aware, when someone dies, there is a will.” She nodded, “In this case I have two wills with your name on them and some documents that I think you need to see to believe.” He stuck his hand in his pockets. “I did not bring the documents with me, I was unaware if I could bring them on the premises.”  _

 

_ “Are they cursed?” Hermione laughed as she saw him stiffen. “No then? Alright, give me a few moments. I will change and grab my bag, and we can go inspect those documents.” He looked closely at her and she smiled. It looked like adventure was coming, right as she needed it most.  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Please have a seat Ms….. well, now I am at a loss as to call you Granger or Prewett.” Narcissa sat across from her at the pristine table. 

 

“Prewett is fine, however, I believe that we are past all that, Hermione, please.” Hermione smiled and watched as a house popped in with a tray of tea. 

 

“Hermione, then. Mopsy, would you be so kind as to bring Hermione and I some refreshments?” Mopsy squeaked in what Hermione hoped was glee before disappearing with a pop. “Sugar?” 

 

“Please.” Hermione looked about the room, it was not the same drawing room that she saw sometimes in her nightmares, thank goodness for that. Her eyes lingered on the rather bare walls. “If I may, what was this room used for previously? There is nothing on the walls to indicate?” 

 

“This was once a morning room of sorts. I would take my tea here often and admire the garden. When the war was over the ministry confiscated many things to test if there was dark magic here, some things have yet to be returned.” Narcissa pursed her lips and sipped her tea. 

 

“How awful.” Hermione stared at what she assumed was some rather large windows hidden behind large drab curtains. “This room has such promise. Those windows, there would be so much light!” Hermione couldn’t help but feel slightly trapped in the drabness. Her hands itched to rip the curtains from the windows. 

 

“Once this room held light and happiness, but now it is quite like the Malfoy name, a shell of its former self.” The bitterness dripped like venom from her lips, and Hermione could see her fingers tighten around the handle of her cup. 

 

“You need a cleansing.” Hermione stood and flared her magic outwards. “Each room needs to be washed clean the smell of death and decay. The aura of the building is off…. You need more light, more color. A chance to gather happiness.” 

 

“I doubt very much that this house could collect happiness. Even if it was burnt to the ground.” The sound of his voice startled her, and she turned quickly. There, in the shadows, lounging against a door frame was the silhouette of a man. 

 

“There was once happiness here.” She stated simply and raised her arms, “ each day is a new beginning. It’s time to learn from your experiences. They may be good, they may be bad, but you need to learn from each and every one.” She twirled once and the walls lit with runes. The ceiling began to shimmer. The beaded bag she set on the table lifted and out came her small bowl of water, her broom, the salt, the sage, and candles. She cleansed the room, she had to, in her bones this needed to happen. 

 

Narcissa watched the magic float around this witch, her eyes turned to the door where she knew her son lounged. He no longer looked so nonchalant, he stood at attention. His eyes fixed on the magical creature before him. He moved slowly into the room, and stood by his mother’s side, one hand on her shoulder. The magic whirled, the curtains dropped from the windows, and in their place beautiful lace grew. The room filled with light, the floors gleamed as if they were freshly polished, the windows shined with renewal. A moss green color spread across the walls, and Narcissa let out the breath she was holding. This was beautiful magic, old magic. 

 

Hermione had closed her eyes as she felt the change, and as the magic pulled back into her, she opened them and dropped her arms. The room felt clean, warm, comfortable. The only thing that seemed stiff and unsure was the pair at the table. “I got a bit carried away, please excuse me.” 

 

“No, my dear, that was beautiful. Never say that something like that was not. Quite a bit of old magic, something I hadn’t seen in such a very long time.” Narcissa refilled her tea cup and heard the elf pop back into the room with some sandwiches and cakes. Mopsy gasped and almost dropped her tray.

 

“Thank you Mopsy.” The beautiful male voice called to her and she couldn’t stop her gaze from shooting up to his. The elf squeaked and disappeared with a pop, yet still Hermione held Draco’s eyes. “I never expected to see you in this house again.” He spoke softly, almost so much that Hermione strained to hear him. 

 

“Today is a new day Draco.” His eyes flashed as she said his name, something she couldn’t quite place. “I was telling you mother such when I ran into her today in Madame Malkin’s. I have invited you both to the Gala coming up if you would do me the honor?” 

 

Draco watched her breathe, the rise and fall of her chest in the simple gown and robe she wore. Her words sounded like music and he wanted nothing more than to hear her continue to talk. She had used his given name, and it had done something to him. An ache consumed him, not the sullen one he normally felt, but an ache unlike any he had experienced thus far. “The Ministry Gala?” He rumbled out finally as her words sunk in. 

 

“The same.” Hermione smiled and Draco’s breath caught. “I had hoped you would accompany me. I came to see if you mother would help me with some studying I am afraid is much overdue.” She sat in her chair and watched his face. 

 

“Studying?” He wanted to laugh, much was different about the witch in front of him, but not that much. 

 

“Yes Draco,” his mother chided. He could hear her laughter and he couldn’t help but smile. “It seems that Hermione here has come into some knowledge that was once lost to her. She needs some tutelage on pureblood customs.” Draco’s nose crinkle in disgust. 

 

“Seem’s I am some lost heiress, to not one but two pureblood families.” She smiled sweetly, and Draco wanted the floor to swallow him. “My mother and father were both from the upper crust of Wizarding society. It will be announced at the Gala, I suppose. Kingsley said that I had until then to decide how to go about it. I want to know what I am getting myself into and your family is the only family that I actually know. Quite good fortune that I bumped into your mother in that shop.” 

 

“An Heiress?” He choked it out, he wasn’t sure how he had managed. Draco poured himself into a chair and busied himself with tea. He needed something to do with his hands before they started shaking. A quick glance at his mother confirmed that the wheels were turning behind her eyes. “I had not heard that there was a lost princess anywhere.” 

 

“That would be because no one was told I was missing, or that I was alive. My muggle family knew, but they had to keep my parents secrets.” Hermione sipped from the cup and watched Draco digest the news. “I believe that you are familiar with the Selwyn family?” Draco nodded slowly. He remembered that name from his learings on ancestry so many years ago, quite a few of the Selwyn clan were from Slytherin if he recalled correctly. “My mother was a Selwyn, killed during the first Wizarding War. My father, also killed during the war, was a Prewett.” 

 

“Prewett?” He let the name slide off his tongue as memories invaded his brain. “Relative of the Weasley clan?” 

 

“Quite, Molly Weasley is my aunt.” Hermione sipped her tea and watched the shock pass across his face. “Was a real shock, when I found out. Ronald and I were never meant to be, we both knew that and came to terms with that quite quickly when the war was over, but once i found out I knew why.” 

 

“When did you find out my dear? You never got to tell me.” Narcissa watched the play between the pair. 

 

“Only a few weeks ago, a former student in our year showed up on my doorstep and asked me to come down to his office to look at some documents that he had stored there. My eyes only, of course.” She plucked a sandwich off the plate and nibbled a corner. “Once we reviewed the documents in question, my parent’s will’s, I didn’t believe him until he produced the letters, and a journals. Seems my mother and father both kept a diary, from the moment I was born, up until they dropped me off at my now Muggle family home.” 

 

Draco couldn’t help but watch her lips, the way that the words flowed from her mouth. He watched her a lot more than he cared to admit in school, and seeing her so close and actually talking to him was a little, unnerving. Shame hit him in waves, he suppose it was something that always happened, but he knew how he had treated this woman. How awful he was in school. His left arm twitched, thankfully hidden by the table. “Someone from our year informed you?” He managed, barely. 

 

“Indeed.” She swallowed a bit more tea, Draco watched the motion. “Theodore Nott, he was a housemate of yours I believe.” She smiled sweetly, and Draco had the urge to throttle one of his only friends. “Was less than pleased to see me originally, he had no clue why my name was on the will’s nor the text of the letters and journals. Only after we had gone through things, and really did some research was he able to authenticate not only the letters, but my lineage as well. Quite through.” Narcissa resisted the unladylike urge to snort into her tea. If the look on her son’s face was any indication, poor Theo had a howler or a hex coming for him. “I hope I could ask a favor of you Draco.” 

 

The freeness in which she used his given name pleased him in ways that he couldn’t quite understand. There seemed to be some pull to her, which he always dismissed as lothing. He was raised to hate those beneath him. World firmly turned on its ear, now that Hermione was no longer the hated vermin his father told him about. He no longer felt that way about any muggle born children. He had, upon occasion, ventured out into the muggle world to explore and enjoy some of the simple things muggles liked to do. “Anything.” he said the word with conviction. He knew down in his bones that there was no request he wouldn’t go to the ends of the earth to complete for the vision in front of him. He knew not whether it was of self hatred for the git he was as a child, or something more. 

 

“Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?” His breath caught and his eyes jumped to meet hers. “I do need an escort to the Gala, and I am not the most graceful on the dance floor. If I remember correctly, you dance beautifully. You were something to see at the yule ball.” Her face flushed, he was so caught in her eyes he almost missed it. 

 

“It would be my pleasure to be your partner for the Gala.” The words rumbled out and he stood. He approached her slowly, afraid she might bolt. That all of this was some strange dream. “Perhaps,” he smiled as he got closer and held out his hand, “we could both use a refresher course before then?”  

 

Hermione looked at his palm, and then up into his eyes. Something crackled in the air between them but they took no notice. Her hand fit softly in his as she rose. Narcissa stood, and backed out of the room quietly, smiling and raising her wand to start some soft music. The children needed time alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Is this a joke?” Her voice didn’t raise, it never wavered. Somewhere deep inside she seemed to splinter.  _

 

_ Theodore Nott sat back in his chair, he couldn’t believe what he had been reading either. “I assure you… This is no joke. Everything here is legal and legitimate. I may have only taken over the business from my father, but anything I do is legal. The only thing left right now that my father had any interest in was the last will and testaments of the sacred 28. This is what my family did for generations, we are just solicitors. Everything that deals with those cannot be tampered with.” He templed his hands in front of his face. “My father was many things, but he took the sacred 28 seriously.”  _

 

_ Hermione slumped back in her chair and offered him a wobbly smile. “Well then Nott, I guess you should be seeing more of me. Until I make any legal changes to my name, please call me Hermione.” He lifted one eyebrow but didn't say anything else. “I assume that there is a test to see if this is true. Something? I just can’t believe that no one knew….”  _

 

_ “There is… There is a test. I will need a small blood sample.” He stood and walked over to a very unassuming wall. He pulled a random book from a shelf and the wall opened.  _

 

_ “How very scooby-doo…” Hermione murmured under her breath, silently cursing Harry’s Tele.  _

 

_ They walked into the room behind the wall and there as a small cauldron off to one side and what looked like an hourglass sitting beside it. “Usually this test is used to determine if someone was born to one family or an other. It became quite a scandal when the man of the manor had an illegitimate child. This test determined if they belonged to a noble house, and then we could break it down further to determine which house.” He waved his hand and the dust cleared the room. “Step on the podium….. Hermione.” there was a slightly raised platform that she assumed was the podium. “I will need your hand, i will prick your finger and place it over the glass.” _

 

_ She raised her palm and felt him stick her finger with a needle. Her hand was placed over the hourglass, once the drop of blood fell inside the hourglass turned a bright gold color. “You are born from one of the noble house.” He removed her hand and pricked her finger again. He turned the hourglass over and repeated the process. This time the outline of the glass was gold, and silver and orange swirled inside. Nott crossed the room and flipped a few pages in an old tome. “Most noble house of Selwyn: Silver” he read and flipped a few more, “Most noble house of Prewett: Orange”  Straightening, he turned to her and bowed. “Let me be the first to say welcome back, princess.”  _

 

_ Hermione couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. “I am no princess, I’m a mudblood”  _

 

_ Nott cringed. “No Hermione, you are a Princess. You are a rare jewel. Some of us purebloods may not have known who you truly were, but some of us knew you were a very powerful witch. We may have hid behind our pureblood principles when we thought you were a muggle born, we may have used foul names to keep up our image…. But some of us thought much more highly of you than we could let on.”  _

 

_ Hermione paced across the room and back into Nott’s office. “That is very hard to believe, not after the years of hearing Mudblood whispered behind my back, or to my face.”  _

 

_ “We were children raised to believe that anyone that wasn’t a pureblood was beneath us. When we first started classes, yea, we did say those things. We did believe them because that is what we were taught. As the years went by Hermione, things changed. That fourth year especially, you blew us all away. For me and a few of my brethren, i believe it was third year. When you punched Draco Malfoy in the nose that did it.” Hermione had the decency to blush as he sat across from her. “It was bloody brilliant.” He smiled at her and she laughed. “Even Draco’s view of you changed quite drastically. That Yule ball…. It put quite a wallop on him.”  _

 

_ “That is beyond hard to believe.” Hermione murmured, but she thought back. Fourth year had been hard with Harry and Ron fighting…. She had seen more of him that year than ever before.  _

 

_ “Is is to hard to think that a git like Malfoy saw you as something more than just a muggle born? I assure you, he did.”  _

 

_ “Rubbish.” Hermione stood, “I need a few days to wrap my mind around this. Can you be discreet?” Nott nodded and handed her the letters and journals. “Thank you Nott…”  _

 

_ “Theo, if you please. Owl me any time to arrange a meeting or pop by, I am here most days.” He walked her to the door and she nodded. “Welcome to the pureblood nobility, princess. I might suggest you find yourself a sponsor or think about it. A noble woman who can guide you through the ins and outs of pureblood society.”  _

 

_ “I will see what i can do. Thank you, Theo.” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Draco stood with Hermione and listened to the music play softly behind him, before adjusting her in his arms and moving to the beat. It was slow, and he was much closer than should be proper, but, it was something he felt he needed to do. Hermione flowed with him and she let her magic spiral outward. His magic was more reserved, much more subdued. It caused her to frown, and he tilted her chin up with a touch of his finger. “What is wrong?” 

 

“Your magic…. It's so faint.” He looked startled, but she continued as they swayed. “You have hidden your magic away. You fear it, what it can do.”

 

“I have seen magic do many dark things, perhaps I am just wary.” He looked down his nose at her, at her height, her head was at his chin. She fit into his arms beautifully, and he couldn't help but hold her tighter. He could feel the magic around him and knew it to be hers. 

 

“Yes, but you are not as dark as you think you are Draco. Your magic is not tainted like so many others.” He could feel her magic trying to draw strength from his, to pull his out. 

 

“Tell that to the people I have hurt, tell that to the ones that lost their lives. … if I had been stronger…..” 

 

“But you are strong Draco. You are alive. When the time came for you to kill, you could not. You spared a life Draco, in the face of unimaginable evil, you did not succumb. How on earth could you ever believe you were weak?” Her hand was on his face, lightly stroking his cheek. “Once upon a time I may have thought you a coward, hiding behind lies and tradition, but not any more. I know better. So should you.” 

 

He wanted to blame it on some madness, on her magic, anything, but he knew deep down that this was just something he  _ needed _ to do. His lips sought hers, the kiss was hungry on his part, demanding, wanton. She met him with all her passion, he could feel his magic now, entwining with hers, still muted, but there. Hermione’s hand at the back of his neck, fingers lightly pulling at his long hair.  _ Merlin _ she tasted divine. That pull that he always felt magnified, and he now embraced it. The hand at her waist pulled her flush with his body, his other hand reached into her hair. 

 

They pulled apart to breathe, his forehead resting on hers. “Forgive me…” 

 

“Don’t…” She whispered and looked up at him. “Do not apologise for that.” Her hand brushed a stray lock of hair from in front of his eyes. “I had noticed that there has always been something between us. We hid behind hate for too long.” 

 

“Something between us? I called you vile names, and you punched me once if I recall.” He laughed and let his thumb slide across her cheek. 

 

“Mmm…. There had always been a pull, “ his breath caught as he heard her speak the words. “My eyes would seek you in class, just to see if you were there. I wrote it off to childish hatred, but there was always something more. I will admit that you did make me quite angry third year, and you deserved that punch.” 

 

“I did, indeed” He chuckled and closed his eyes, engulfing himself in her. Her scent surrounded him, calmed him, warmed him. 

 

“Yet…. fourth year, something changed…” He inhaled sharply. He remembered fourth year. He remembered the Yule ball, and her walking down the stairs into the arms of that Bulgarian brute. She was a vision, and it was in that moment that Draco had known he was lost. That the pull wasn’t hate. “You were so dashing out there on the dancefloor, even if your partner was much less so. The way you moved was impressive, I don’t think there was a dance that I didn’t watch you at some point.” 

 

“I could say the same for you. I was a git, in school. I know that, and I apologise for my rudeness. Not because of your earlier revelations, but because it’s true. I treated you badly, and I apologise. I realised that year, fourth, that I couldn’t keep my eyes off you either. Fifth year was hard for me, I tried to keep you out of things with Umbridge, but... “ He opened his eyes to look down at her shy smile. “Sixth was the most difficult for me, the things that I was in charge of, the things I had to do….” 

 

“You survived Draco, you really did. Theo and I talked for a long time a few days ago. There were…. Things that needed said. He told me how you kept the younger children safe in school as much as you could seventh year, Neville vouched for you and how you helped them in the room of requirement. How you wanted none of the praise,” Draco had to close his eyes at the sound of her praise.  _ Most definitely a Howler, and a jinx that right bastard.  _ “You did more than anyone thought you could have. It took awhile for me to realize, and I had to stay at Theo’s for a few days…. He has an amazing library, did you know?” 

 

Draco stiffened and pulled back from her slightly. “Theo’s? You stayed at his home?” 

 

“No, not exactly. He had a flat above his office he let me stay in until I could find my new place. He did however, let me use of his family library to do research on my mother.” She smiled at the hint of something that had slid behind his eyes. “I got the keys to my new place today, and I then bumped into your mother on my search for food.” 

 

“You haven’t eaten?” He led her back to her chair and the table, “please eat and then we can talk.” 

 

“You will eat with me?” She asked softly, and he pulled a chair closer to her own as she sat. He picked up a sandwich off the tray and nibbled on his own. “I know from Theo that things have been…. Different for the pureblood society, but not much. Care to teach me a thing or two?” 

 

“As you wish.” He smiled cheekily and watched her finish her sandwich. “I had the wonderful fortune of spending some time in muggle London. I am not the same prat you went to school with, I admit, and I enjoy muggle movies, they are quite fascinating.” 

 

Hermione laughed, because she could hear the teasing note to his voice, and that mischievous glint in his eyes. Draco’s smile lit the room, followed by a rumble of his laughter. Narcissa, who watched the ending of the scene from the doorway was quite glad Hermione had gotten rid of those hideous curtains. 


	2. Letters of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from the past and visions of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing HP related. 
> 
> Please review? Much love, 
> 
> xxxPetra

* * *

 

**_“February 18, 1979_ **

**_My dearest child,_ **

 

**_Today was the day that I realized that my life would be forever changed. Today is the day that I looked upon your mother, and saw the most beautiful glow and I just knew, deep within my heart…. I was to be a father. You mother has No idea, that much I am sure, but I know. I could feel the subtle shift in magic around her, as it churns to protect you. You will be forever my greatest achievement in life…. Don’t tell your mother that… She believes that marrying her was my greatest achievement, but I believe her view will soon change. I cannot wait to see her face when she realizes…._ **

 

**_Even as my joy mounts, I am afraid for you, to be born into a world with such sorrow….  I cannot tell a soul that you are coming into the world, not even my family. I cannot put your life, or that of your mother’s at risk. She is on the opposite side of this farce of a war, you see, her family deep within the lines of darkness. Not because she believes in the darkness, but because of who her family is, who her father was…. Or her grandfather, I was never quite clear on that score._ **

 

**_My mother once told me stories of how she used to talk to us when we were in the womb, and how we so enjoyed the stories and pushed against her to let her know we were listening. She wanted us to learn from the very start, but I was always troubled that I could never remember the stories and how I wished I had. This is why I write to you my precious child, because I want you to know the stories, and know how much we loved you from the moment we realized you were to grace us with your presence. How I hope you have your mother’s spirit, and my love of knowledge. I hope you know how much you are loved!_ **

 

**_Sleep well my Beloved, we will see you soon,_ **

**_Your very Happy Father!”_ **

  
  


* * *

 

**_“February 17, 1979_ **

 

**_He knows something! He won’t tell me, but I will find out what it is that he thinks he knows. He will not walk around here with that air of superiority any longer…. Just wait until I find out!_ **

 

**_Today has been such an odd day for me, things feel different. Perhaps I am getting sick, or there is a storm coming, I cannot tell. Perhaps it is just the stress of this war, watching him go and not knowing if he will return home to me. Seeing him every morning when I awake, it lightens my heart, but watching him go…. It near breaks it. There are such dark whispers, and my mother… she says the worst things. Deep down I know she wants me to be happy, but being on the side of darkness…. It gets to her. She can be cruel, not so much with actions, but with feeling…. I can feel the malice, the hatred seep off of her when she comes home from the meetings with the Nott’s. Abraxas Malfoy was seemingly quite obnoxious at this last event, wanted my mother to present me to his son, as if that Peacock could hold the attention of a Selwyn…. I have my love, even if he is a bit arrogant…. Oooooh, he knows something, and I will not stop pestering him until he tells me….. “_ **

 

* * *

 

**_“February 19, 1979_ **

 

**_I spoke with mother today, she has told everyone that I have come down with a pox( really mother a pox?), this should keep the dark ones from requesting my presence. I shudder to think what they want from me, other than some sort of broodmare. Luckily for me, even though my mother doesn’t approve of my husband overmuch, she knows that we are wed and there is nothing that she can say or do. My poor mother, this is all rather tough on her, I thought I almost lost her when one of them showed up on our doorstep. I could see him from where I was, tall and thin, he didn’t look like something evil until he smiled. He was quite unassuming, and yet when he smiled at my mother… something evil crawled across my skin._ **

 

**_I shudder now just knowing that he knows where I am, mother told me to call Fabian. They are huddled now in a room together, and they put a silencing spell on the door…. What ever they are discussing it can’t be good, Oh How I wish I knew what was happening. I am not some delicate flower, I am a witch…. Who am I kidding, I am as weak as a lamb lately, I have this strange illness…. Maybe mother is right, maybe I do have a pox…. Perhaps the healers at St Mungo’s…. No I better not, it is safer for me to not go outside…. “_ **

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**_“February 19, 1979_ **

 

**_For my most precious Child,_ **

 

**_Now should be the time of rejoicing, for indulging in life’s splendors and shouting my love for your mother to the world, but today is an ominous day. We had to ward the house, move it and set it much further back on the property than it was. We used many wards and charms to make the old house appear there, where it was,  and guard the new one. Why you ask? Today a man stopped by your mother’s house, a vile and evil man. Tom Riddle, his tale is one that not many know, but I am unlucky enough to be one of the few. Dumbledore, One of the Hogwarts Professors and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts has trusted a few souls in knowing some of his secrets. I am not sure why he has decided to trust me with something like this, but I am sure that there is no good to come of it….._ **

 

**_Tom Riddle was in school a few years before your mother and I, and he garnered quite a following of pureblood bullies as his lackies. Quite a silly thing considering he is not a pureblood. His mother was, and all those that came before him on his mother’s side, but his father was a muggle, a rich muggle at that. I had to do a little fact finding for one of my missions and found some terrible things. I have always been rather good with memory charms, and i had the unfortunate task of collecting them for the order, he is the one you know. The baddest Wizard in recent times, he is the one bent on starting this fruitless war. He was born into a world unable to love, the result of being conceived while his father was under the influence of a love potion._ **

 

**_I tell you these things here my child, because they need to be said. Love can do many wonderful things and the lack of love can do some of the most aweful. There is panic, there is fear. Witches and Muggles alike are living in constant fear of a man who has changed his name! Only a few years ago did the rumors start to spread about a vile man bent on becoming powerful, the most powerful. Voldemort, he calls himself. He collected his followers and now their sons, calls them Death Eaters… Vile and vicious beasts. They kill without mercy, they spill the blood of innocent… This is the world you are coming into my child, one filled with so much fear. You are my light little one, you and your mother, as much as I want to be there to protect you… nothing is certain in this crazy world. I pray that by the time you come into the world, things will be a much better place. Hopefully we can stop this madman and restore rights, but I am unaware of how the pieces will fall…. Sleep tight my little one, I will be dreaming of a better future for you._ **

 

**_Your Loving Father”_ **

* * *

  
  


**_“February 19, 1979_ **

 

**_I know I have already written but, the most momentous thing has occurred at my home! The entire Order of the Phoenix was here in my house! Fabian brought them, and they actually put some sort of extension charm on the land and moved the house back from the road! “_ It’s safer this way, we need to protect you, he knows where you live. _” Was all Fabian would say, I assume that they mean the man that had come to the door, but I don’t know exactly who he is. So many wards were placed on the house, and now only a select few know where it is. No one will be able to apparate onto the grounds, we are now officially unplottable. Fabian moved our house closer to the family stone's, I don’t believe that he knows that they are there but he did. He is outside right now, setting a few of his own ward stones, carving them by hand and infusing them with blood magic. It worries me that he is so scared for my safety, why now? We were just fine a few days ago, the protection we had on the house was adequate._**

 

**_I got to meet Gideon today for the first time, they really do look like twins, my Fabian is far more handsome. I still have yet to meet Molly, the sister, but perhaps that is for the best since I am to be hidden away…. I know it is for the best, but I hate that I have to be some sort of secret. I do not even know if Gideon knows that I married his brother….. Or any of the order do for that matter. They all seemed so nice, and they hadn’t said much to me when they were here…. I met the Potters, the McKinnons, the Bones and the Longbottoms, of course Dumbledore was there as well…. I just hate feeling so weak and useless…. I am not the pureblood bride my mother had hoped that I would grow to become, but still… I just feel like I am not enough of a witch these days…. “_ **

 

* * *

 

**_“February 20, 1979_ **

 

**_My mother knows something! She suspects something, I can see it behind these small smiles she gives me and that knowing look. Her and Fabian are getting along swimmingly, he stayed last night…. It was strange to be able to hold him all night, to know he was safe with me and not out there keeping an eye on things. My mother has been giving him glances…. GLANCES! Not so much as a by your leave to me, but to MY HUSBAND she is giving him Glances…._ **

 

**_Infuriating, they both are…. The smiles and nods…. They are tip toeing around me like i am some piece of fine china…. I am a bloody witch! Not some overpriced china doll, it's insulting. I am normally not one for tantrums, but this feels awfully close to one. I can’t seem to hold my emotions in check like the pureblood I am, my emotions are all over! Up and down… one moment I am crying, the next it's pure laughter…. Its stress right? That is the only thing it can be… “_ **

 

**_“February 20, 1979_ **

 

**_My little one,_ **

 

**_I had to confide in your grandmother the gravity of the situation yesterday. She now knows that you will be joining us soon, and that is why so much magic was poured into keeping you safe. THe war is raging every day around us, we have lost so many, I could not live with myself if i lost you or your mother. It seems that you coming into our lives is both a blessing and a curse. We love you, but we could not bear to lose you. Being born into times such as these…._ **

 

**_Some good did come out of yesterday’s events, Alice and Frank longbottom came to help with the wards. I think Alice took a liking to your mother, perhaps now she will have a friend within the order, she has so very few friends these days. Being sequestered inside the house can be maddening. Alice has asked if she could drop by now and again to check on her, just to be there as another woman to talk to. Your grandmother and I are on speaking terms which is new, was never really supportive of me being her daughter’s choice. Now we have an accord of sorts, it is driving your mother quite crazy. I Do believe she has yet to figure it out, but I am sure that is coming. She had been feeling ill, and I do not believe she has put all the pieces together. When she does, she will be over the moon. I have a few meetings today, Dumbledore has me speaking with Remus, Sirius, and James today. I think he may have a plan up his sleeve, or maybe perhaps more information gathering._ **

 

**_Sleep tight little one_ **

**_Daddy loves you”_ **

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Manor that sat here on this plot of land once held great balls and was the epitome of aristocracy. Today, however, it sat gloomy and dull. The once sparkling white walls were tarnished, just like it’s owners.  Dull pillars looked to be barely holding the weight of the house, almost as if the plight of the owners had taken life in the house, eating it away from the inside. Guilt can do that to a man, perhaps it can do that to a house? Unspeakable evil once roamed the halls, filling each crevasse with its venom. Each room had its own blight, its own black mark. The drawing room floor would never come clean, blood of an innocent lay there, a crater in the floor where a chandelier fell, and yet another innocent lost its life. The dining room, with it’s large mahogany table, sits abandoned and brittle, as if the weight of those that had died in that very room sucked the soul out of the furniture. 

 

The only bright spot, in the entire Manor, was the morning room. It once was a place where the woman of the house ran for shelter, seeking solace within its unmolested walls. This room, above all others, shined with renewal. Within its walls, old magicks had awoken the house. The once dead and barren walls held hope. Inside this room sat a couple, once child soldiers in a vicious war. At one time they sat on opposite sides, facing each other in a battle that was never really theirs to win. Like pawns on a chessboard, they faced off and neither one came out unscathed. At one time they were carefree youths, content to learn and enjoy life. As soldiers on both sides they each have their own wounds, both mental and physical. 

 

The couple sat at a table that was worn, but in a good way. Years of use and love, not vile venom, had worn the table. A small platter of sandwiches and sweets sat in the center, alongside a rapidly cooling pot of tea. Unlike most couples, this couple was not of the ordinary variety. Magic flowed deep within their bones, down to the roots. Both of them capable of more than they currently knew, more than any drafty old school could teach them. The woman had just started to come into her power, she was just realizing her hidden potential. The Man, had locked his magicks away, terrified of what he could become. She could see however, that inside of that Man was something worth fighting for, something worth coaxing to the surface, even if he was to afraid to see it. 

 

The trauma of the past was still too close to the surface, it may have been a few years since the ending of the war, but there were still some trepidation. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she ate, noting how demure and soft she was. She was nothing like the pureblood women he had dealt with in the past. Soft and demure, quite unlike what she was in school, yet refined and intelligent. Her beauty was subtle, yet striking. Unsure of what to do about his revelations he ate in silence.  The magic flowed out of her in subtle waves he could feel. Much different than the evil tendrils of magic he once felt, yet they had a power all their own. Safe… the word flitted about inside his mind, he could feel safe with her, if he let himself. 

 

Watching the emotions flicker behind his eyes, she wasn’t unaware of how he watched her. Inside this room, she could feel life, she could feel hope, and she wanted him to feel it too. When revelations were made, she would never have guessed that she would be sitting here in this house ever again. Never could she have foreseen that she would want to be sitting here with  _ him  _ of all people, but here she was. Lost in all the new emotions she was feeling, she let her magic guide her. It took her to a place of peace, not physically, but mentally. The war was over, her side had won, but at what cost? So many had lay dead or dying on the battlefield, so much talent had died with them, so much potential. The seeds of renewal were dropped in the blood soaked earth, and it was time to nurture that. Deep down, she knew that things needed to change, what was going on around her now was very close to what was happening before the war, but now in reverse. 

 

Emotion swirled in her heart, she knew that she needed to change things, starting with this man here. Theo had told her many things as they spoke, as he attempted to guide her into her heritage. Things did not click for her until she stepped foot onto her family grounds. The moment she touched the front door something inside of her unlocked. With each step she took into the once loved manor, dust flew away and memories swept in. She could see her mother, fair and raven hair, clinging to her father. She could feel the love, the fear…. She knew she was home. On instinct she went to the basement and saw her mother’s working room. Candles littered the walls, book on top of book lay haphazard on the shelves, one lay open next to a small cauldron.

 

Handwritten notations were scrawled on the pages, eliciting a smile from her. Reverently she touched the pages and felt a jolt and something shift inside of her. Something on a high shelf caught her eye, she reached for it, and it floated into her hand. Wandless magic, something she was still trying to master. It was a box, slim, almost like a wand box from Ollivanders,  but there was something more important to it. Inside the box was an Athame, one of old. The blade looked tarnished and worn, but it sang of magic and power. This was her family history, the way to tap into her family’s magicks. Instead of touching the blade, she closed the lid and pulled the box close to her, she looked longingly at the mess her mother had made in her haste to leave, and without a second thought she waved her hand and the room righted itself. 

 

By all rights, She should live in that Manor, surrounded by her family things, but she knew she was not ready to be a part of that life yet. The man sitting so close, and watching her even more closely was the key to helping her get there. When she set out to speak to Narcissa Malfoy, she had never dreamed of this, sitting here with this man, after a kiss like the one she had. Draco Malfoy was never someone she thought she would ever share a kiss with, yet here she was. Perhaps some would blame her new increase in status, but she knew better. Draco had no interest in roping in a pureblood witch, or he would have done so right after the war. No, he was lost, looking for someone to tether him down in the storm. Post war was difficult on everyone and he had lived closest to that evil, here in this house. 

 

“Why have you locked yourself away in your ivory tower Draco?” She spoke softly at first, not wanting to break the gentle ease that surrounded them, yet she knew it must be done. Many hurdles faced both of them and they needed to face them, together.

 

“Hardly locked myself away….” He murmured, yet wouldn’t look at her. “Things are different. I am not this epitome of aristocracy, my family now symbolizes how far times have fallen.” 

 

“Not true, your family still lies in the bosom of the ministry, I know that for certain. Your Father may have fallen from grace, but you and your mother were deciding factors. Never let it be said that your father's reflection cast doubt on you.” Her hand sought his across the table. “You both have been through much, and you have locked yourself away in shame, in hiding. Let it go, all that anger and hate. You have grown into yourself Draco, you have become someone new. Let the renewal begin.” 

 

“Renewal? Of what? There is so much for me to atone for…” 

 

“No, there is not. Forgiveness has been given. There is no more atonement. What you do now, is look to a brighter future, you use your past to shape your future.” She finished her sandwich and stood. “Take me to the drawing room.” 

 

“No, you cannot… it… we cannot clean that room.” He stiffened in his seat and stared up at her. 

 

“If you do not take me there yourself, I will find it on my own. I want to show you something.” She took his hand and motioned for him to stand. He made no motions to get up so she walked from the room. She let her magic guide her to the spot that had haunted her dreams. The pain was tangible in the air, her arm throbbed violently in remembrance. As she entered the room she heard the almost silent footfalls coming down the hall, Draco had decided to follow. Smiling she took a step into the room , letting her magic spiral out. Each step took her closer to the middle of the floor, once here she raised her arms and began to sing. 

 

Draco watched her from the doorway, he had not been able to step foot into this room since that night, he was unable to breathe as he watched. Her music, whatever it was called to him, called to his magic. Unaware of what the song called for he closed his eyes and let it take him. The smell of sage and rosemary coated the air, a gentle breeze took flight. He felt her then, her hand on his shoulder and one on his palm, and then he was moving with her, his eyes still closed. They danced, rapidly to this new tune as her magic flowed through both of them, his magic reaching out with hers. This was a dance of healing, something he had only read about in dusty old books. His magic was being pulled out of him, not in a bad way, but strengthening and adding to hers. Each ebb and flow of the music pulsed with their magic until it stopped. 

 

Grey eyes shot open to stare into tawny ones, they looked no where but, afraid that if he did…. ”Look at what our magic can do.” She whispered it to him, though he never saw her lips move, the words were spoken to his soul. His eyes slowly left hers and looked around, timid. His eyes widened as they really looked at what the magic had done. The room looked nothing like the drab, vile place of his nightmares. A place of weakness, he couldn’t help the woman he had…. no , he was foolish, he had done nothing to help, yet now…. “Magic can heal or hurt, those that seek power only do so to harm, those that use their magic to heal have more power than they know.” Her hand touched his face, soft and light and he felt that pull all over again.

 

This kiss was softer, sweeter, filled with promise. “You are amazing,” he whispered against her lips after a moment. There was laughter in her eyes and she pulled him to her again. 

 

“I do believe it was both of us that completed this task. Never say that I took all the credit Draco,” She pushed his hair from his eyes and he smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_ “This is your home, you can stay here…” Theo looked at the cobwebs on the ceiling and grimaced. _

 

_ “I’m not ready yet Theo, there is so much more that I need to know, so much more that I need to do first. My home is not ready to have me.” He smiled at him as she grabbed a book here and there, searching for something.  _

 

_ “It’s a house Hermione. How is  It   not ready for you?” He leaned against the doorframe and watched her with a puzzled expression.  _

 

_ “Houses hold memories, just like people, just like a snitch. I am not ready to hold onto them, I am barely me anymore Theo…. It’s hard to explain, but I just know I am not ready.” She brushed her hair from her face and rounded on him. “I will need to really find my own flat…”  _

 

_ “You haven’t told them have you?” He signed when she looked sheepish. “Molly weasley may not be the best woman to go to for pureblood ethics class, but she is family. I don’t know how you could have kept that a bloody secret.”  _

 

_ “It’s complicated, and no I haven’t told her. I can’t exactly just go up to her and ask about my dad or my mum can I? She doesn’t talk about her brothers, just like she doesn’t talk about Fred. She bottles it all up, and I don’t want to be the one to make her crack, she is under enough stress as it is with the wedding planning…. And I just need my own space.”  _

 

_ “Tell you what, Granger, I got a small flat above my office you can use for now until you get your space. I won’t bother you.” He scratched the back of his head. “On one condition….”  _

 

_ “What’s that?” She laughed as she walked up to him and brushed some dust off his shoulder.  _

 

_ “If you let me come ask you questions every now and a gain for a female perspective on things.” He turned and walked with her to the door. “I am lacking in female acquaintances…. And I need assistance in that area.”   _

 

_ “Goodness Theo, you need a female friend to ask questions to about women? I think I can handle that….. How about I do you one better? I have lunch with a few friends once a week, how about you join us?” She patted him on the arm as he paled.  _

 

_ “What?” He almost squawked. “I don’t think…”  _

 

_ “Good, don’t think, you are over thinking. Come to lunch with us, they aren’t all women, I assure you. And no, Harry and Ron are not invited. Relax,” she laughed as he nodded.  _

  
  
  


* * *

 

When hate and fear take hold of a home, it is hard for the inhabitants to stay positive. Narcissa Malfoy had always prided herself on her ability to put on a mask, a brave face,, for all that that knew her. Being shunned in public was new, but she still put on that face every day. When she was home, however, things had changed dramatically, that poised exterior crumbled….. More often than not she spent time alone in her bedroom. Not the one she had once shared with her husband, but one of her own choosing. Here in her bedroom she had cried many a silent tear, for the love she had so foolishly let blind her and followed in the footsteps of a madman. Cried for the loss of a life for her son, her only real reason for living anymore. The name she had so revered as a girl was nothing but shambles, and so was her life. She had to stay strong for her son, he was the only star in the sky. 

 

Love, she had loved her husband, and for all his faults she still did. Her son knew of her love, but he had never felt the true warmth of it, she had tried to be less like her own mother with him, but Lucius was ever his father’s son and did not show him the affection that he had deserved. Draco had grown to be a pureblood Prince, just as Abraxas Malfoy had taught Lucius. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would feel that it was wrong to treat a child that way, to have him grow up with such visions of himself. Draco was always a smart boy, loyal to his mother, and a point of pride and honor for his father.As any good pureblood son. A strong and capable man, able to take control of family affairs once he was married off to a witch of caliber and excellent breeding. 

 

All of the years of schooling, she had kept a close eye on her son, watching him grow. Seeing who he chose to mingle with was always a good thing for a mother to be on top of. The Parkinson girl had given her indigestion, not so much her as her mother. Posy was counting galleons in a bride's price…. It was  good thing Draco never saw more to her. Crabbe and Goyle were and interesting pair, not the brightest of the bunch but still, they were loyal to him. She wanted him to have real friends and not just lackies, when he showed interest in Nott she knew he was more than a lackey, he would be an intellectual equal, a friend. That fourth year of school, something had changed with Draco, he was more withdrawn, even with all the excitement going on at the school and his father’s scheming… there was something off about that year.  

 

When she and Lucius had visited the school for that barbaric tournament, she had seen it. Draco had found an interest in a girl of extreme intelligence. Hermione Granger was the epitome of what Lucius had called vile and beneath the rest of the wizarding world. She was a muggle born witch, but she was the brightest in her year, outshining every pureblood. Draco had told her tales of her exploits, veiled under speaking about Mr Potter, and she had seen the look of panic on his face when he realized that she was submerged under the lake for Viktor Krum to find. It was in that moment that she knew that her son’s heart had been lost. 

 

That was a mess, her husband would never have been able to see past the girl's blood status. Such a petty thing to consider, especially now that the war is over. So many great witches and wizards who were not pure of blood had lost life or limb in this fruitless war. Walburga Black was rolling in her grave knowing her daughter no longer considered blood purity an issue. Her mother had driven the family apart and into an insane spiral with all her preaching. Look at what good that did! Andromeda was alone, suffering the losses of her Husband, daughter, and son in law. Bellatrix had devoted herself to the dark lord and tortured so many innocents, including the woman sitting in downstairs. 

 

Seeing Hermione in all her understated glory this morning was a shock, especially seeing that she even spoke to her. Why a war heroine was speaking to a Malfoy was beyond her, quite. Watching Hermione’s interactions with Draco, however, was something amazing to watch. It is clear that the woman had at least an inkling of an idea about how her son felt. The shell of a man that wandered these halls and shut himself off from the world needed this spark of happiness in his life. 

 

Smiling she picked up a frame off of the desk where she was sitting. Draco, all of 6, smiling back at her from atop his broom. Moments like this one she missed, the carefree joy he had…. All of it was stripped away, if not by his father, than by the war itself. Almost all hope was gone from the family that there would be an heir to the Malfoy name, Lucius was sure.  _ Damn him.  _ Draco deserved happiness, and she would see to it that he got it, Hermione was a step in the right direction, and perhaps some friends needed to become more regular in his life. 

 

Narcissa felt the ripple of magic, it almost felt like her home took a breath of fresh air. She returned to the room where she had left Hermione and Draco to find nothing but an empty room. A peel of laughter sounded down the hall and she moved in small timid steps to the room she never wanted to enter again. The door stood open, but the murmur of voices drew her to the doorway. Hermione and Draco were dancing around the room, smiling and laughing. She inhaled sharply at the state of the room, nothing about it was as she had left it. The walls were rich with color, the floors sparkled and the chandelier was back in its place looking no worse for wear. Death and destruction no longer hung in the air, she could feel joy and happiness. 

 

Hermione noticed her first, her eyes darting this way and that to see the room. She spun once and Draco saw his mother standing there, watching them.”Mother?” He asked, not stopping the dance. 

 

“How is this possible? We were never able to….”She took a step into the room and really looked hard at the walls.

 

“Magic heals Narcissa,” Hermione laughed and twirled once again. “Not just magic though, love, forgiveness…. All those things that are so easily given and taken advantage of, they all heal. Open yourself to your Magic, let it guide you.” She linked elbows with both Narcissa and Draco and walked back to the first room. “This is the time for renewal, take advantage. With one healed wound, the others will follow.” 

 

“You have power beyond compare.” 

 

“I don't believe that is true, i believe that i have found my potential to heal, to make a difference and it is something that I will do. My blood status may have changed, but my heart is still the same. I want to be the best I can be, not for power or fame, but to help those less fortunate than me. I might make a request of your vast knowledge of charity functions in the future, if you don't mind?” She looked pointedly at Narcissa, and then , at her nod, turned to Draco. “Might I borrow you for a few hours?” 

 

“As you wish,” he smiled at her and nodded to his mother. 

 

“I shall owl you about lessons if that is alright?” Hermione hugged Narcissa, and at first the older witch was shocked. However, after a moment, she returned the hug and proceeded with an air kiss above each cheek. 

 

“I am not sure what i can honestly teach you, my dear. I will endeavor to do my best. I await your owl,” she smiled at Hermione and patted Draco’s shoulder. “Have a good time.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**“ _June 01, 1979_**

 

**_My Dearest Daughter,_ **

 

**_Today marks the beginning of my sixth month of pregnancy, in three short months you will be joining us here at home. Your father has been going a little crazy trying to decide what colors to paint your room and what nursery set you need. We had been putting it off, determining whether you were to be a boy or a girl, but we decided to do the spell after all of your father’s worrying over color. (I still say Green is the way to go, nice, light, and earthy. Your father says red, typical Gryffindor) We were overjoyed when the healer said you were to be a little girl, (we would love you no less if you were a boy I assure you) to be honest, your father turned quite green. He loves his sister to pieces, but I am not sure he quite knows what to do with a little girl, but I am sure you can change that._ **

 

**_I wrote last time of our secrets, of the wedding and how we are in hiding of sorts. This war has plagued us all. I speak of these things, not to remind you of how awful things were, but to explain things in the present, because of uncertainty of what is to come. My family seems quite sure that we are safe and free of the plights of war, but I am not so convinced. Your father is working with the Order,and my allegiance is to him first and foremost. The Selwyn clan has been in the pureblood aristocracy for as long as any of us can remember, My mother being a close relative of the Gaunts._ **

 

**_Speaking of your grandmother, she scowls at me from her balcony as I write these little letters to you. She doesn’t understand why I do this, why I married your father. She doesn’t acknowledge him, perhaps for the best, but she cannot see what we have. Your father and I met, and once were rivals at school, we both excelled in our own respective classes and were in different Hogwarts Houses, yet there was something there between us. Something that through all the taunting and rivalries, pulled us together. Love, my dearest daughter, what we have is love. Your grandmother, and many of the aristocracy, marry for convenience, and no more. To strengthen family ties. I do not want this for you, my love, for you are a child of a marriage of love._ **

 

**_I know it is too soon to be writing these things, but you need to know that in words, how much you mean to both your father and I. One day, many people may say that we kept our marriage and you a secret because of shame, never think that. Right now, our priority is keeping you safe, and allowing you to come into this world and grow to be a beautiful and powerful witch. When the time is right, I will take you into my garden and show you our stones, I will teach you all about magicks, about herbology, and my favorite Potions. Your father is quite good at Defensive spells and Transfiguration, so he can show you these, I need to leave him something to show you, don’t I?_ **

 

**_I really do love that man. I cannot wait for you to come home to us little one….  You continue to grow and when you are older you can read these words and know how silly your mother and father are. We love you, very much, our dearest daughter. Never forget._ **

 

**_XOXO_ **

**_Your Mother. “_ **

 

 

* * *

 

**_“June 01, 1979_ **

 

**_Hello My Gryffindor Princess!_ **

 

**_Today we officially found out that you are to be a girl! A Girl! I’m not quite sure what to do with a girl, I had planned on taking you out to the lake and learn Herbology, and laying on a blanket under the stars learning astronomy, but… who am I kidding, Any Daughter of mine can learn all those things and more. Your grandmother would have you in training to be a proper pureblood princess, but that is not how we Prewetts work love, we like to learn about things, not silly customs. You, my princess, can do whatever you set your mind to!_ **

 

**_That might sound silly, and I am sure than any parent would tell their child this, but you princess, you are so much more than I could have ever hoped for. You and your mother both. Your mind can only take you so far, your magic, that is what takes you places. Never forget, your magic is your guide. If you work with it, never against it, you can achieve so much! Love, princess, love and magic is all you need. Not to say that hard work isn’t important, because it is, most assuredly. Magic can’t do it all, but it can do so, so very much. Magic is how I met your mother, not just because we are witches and wizards though, but true magic. Magic that is taught at school is only the first few chapters of a book, the rest of the adventure is about magic that cannot be taught, you just KNOW._ **

 

**_The feelinging you get when you run through a field, and you can feel nature all around you. When you stare up at the stars and feel the tingles knowing you are a small part in a big picture, that kind of magic can’t be taught. Let that magic flow through you, every moment, once you let that magic breathe inside you, you can do so much. It was this magic that brought me to your mother, I can see it, just like it was yesterday. I knew her of course, from school. We were top students, but one day I was sitting by the lake, just breathing in the magic, and i felt_ Something _tug at the magic. Not in a bad way, but all of a sudden it was there, and I looked up and I saw your mother sitting on the across the lake from me, sitting atop a boulder. Never once looked up from what she was doing, I still to this day don’t know what it was, the little imp won’t tell me, but she was there. Long dark hair being tossed by the breeze, she was like something from a vision,_ Fjörgyn _personified. Her magic called to something inside me._**

 

**_One day you will meet someone whose magic will touch yours, and you will know, just as I did. You will feel that pull, that_ something _and you will know. It better not be for a long time, my princess, because they will have to prove themselves to me. I will not just hand over my princess to anyone. You will see what love is, my princess, you will see your mother and I, you will see your Aunt and Uncle and how much love can give you. You will feel how much we love you and we will help you nurture your magic. For that, my beloved, is what family does._**

 

**_For now, you stay safe and sound, you grow and we will see you soon. Good night my princess,_ **

 

**_Your Father”_ **

 

* * *

 

Selwyn Estate sat back from the road aways, enough to hide it from prying eyes, and enough enchantments to make it unplottable for anyone who hadn’t already been there or who knew its exact location. The outside of the house hadn’t changed at all since the beginning of the First Wizarding war, and quite frankly it never would.  The entire estate buzzed with life, a tangible electricity that you could reach out and feel. When Hermione first stepped on the earth here, she couldn’t feel it, not until she touched the doorknob. With that small motion, the ground awoke, and all the life that once lived there, sprang forth. Renewal indeed. 

 

The gardens that were once overflowing and untamed seemed to have snapped themselves back into shape. A greenhouse sat to one side that once had cracked glass and rusty doors, now pristine. The once stagnant fountain now teemed with life, small fish swam merrily and a lilly pad or two floated on the surface. Magic was back in the gardens, night is when you could see it best, the gardens glowed. The magic didn't stop at the gardens, the house itself seemed to vibrate with energy. 

 

The beautiful stone Facade is what struck Draco most when he saw the house for the first time. The building itself seemed to resemble a castle, the rock seemed to glisten in the sunlight. “My father wrote about this place as if it were a living castle. He considered my grandmother to be somewhat of a Dragon, and he had to rescue my mother from her clutches.” Hermione laughed and pulled him closer to the door. “ For all the comparisons to something medieval, my father did love it here. He was part of the order and spent quite a bit of his time at headquarters, but when he wasn’t there, he was here.” She took Draco’s hand and had him touch the door knob. Something crackled up Draco’s arm and he looked quickly at the door. “Claimed that the house itself was built with ancient magic, so that it was alive.” 

 

Draco gulped and turned the knob, and the door opened, he missed Hermione’s pleased smile. The first step into the darkened room was an odd one, Draco felt a little disoriented. It felt as though there were a thousand eyes upon him, searching deep into his soul for something…. Just as soon as it was there stealing his breath it was gone.  “You have been judged by the house of Selwyn and have come out unscathed. You are a good match for me, my father wouldn’t have let you step any further if he found you lacking you know. “ He turned sharply to her a she stood beside him. “He charmed the entrances, all doors, windows, and tunnels,to make sure his wife and daughter were protected.” 

 

Grabbing his hand, she led him up the stairs and into what used to be her nursery. “At first my father wanted a boy, someone who could protect my mother should he fail his missions, but then they found out I was to be a girl and everything changed.” She saw him look about the room, a rich mossy green color covered the top half of the walls, the bottom half was a rich loam color. A large tree was painted onto one wall, and its branches seemed to make up the chair rail about the room. The crib also looked like tree branches, and the mobile was made of stars and leaves. “He wanted me to be bright, and to use my magic to guide me. I have been reading a lot of what they left me. When I first came here, everything was covered in dust, but now… the house is alive. Each time I come I find a new thing to explore, a diary or a note, or even a book here and there that someone left for only me.” 

 

“Why are you not living here then?” He asked as he touched the wood of the crib. He looked about the nursery and noticed that everything here was done by hand, magic woven in, but done by hand. “Your father was quite a craftsman.” 

 

“I am not ready to live here, and the house is not ready for me yet.” She laughed at his expression. “Theo made the same face…. There is more magic here than I can handle just now, and perhaps I can’t be here alone just yet for any length of time. The memories… they come in waves, both good and bad.” She touched a small stuffed dragon sitting on a toy chest. “I used to be a girl living among two worlds, and now I live among three…. It's difficult sometimes to try and realize that the people I had thought of as my parents for so long were not the ones who birthed me. To feel these feelings and read the words of my biological family is…. It's hard to do alone.” 

 

“You are not alone. Not anymore… You have me Hermione.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest. “You have me….” 

  
  


Here in this moment, away from prying eyes, away from the rest of the world, there was peace for a little while. Hermione may have needed more time before she could move into a home that was as foreign to her as her departed parents, but she had this man. This broken man in front of her, and she had every intention of helping him build himself back up and into the man she knew was under the surface. He needed guidance, he needed her, just as much as she needed him. Draco offered freely, which is more than he had in school, he was already making changes and steps into the right direction. Happiness seemed… achievable. 

 

Renewal, it was a word that thrummed in the back of Hermione’s mind and she passed it on to all those that she touched. Such a small word meaning so much, promise, hope, redemption.. All of these words fell under the blanket of renewal. In a world that was ravaged by war and hate, what better to hope for than a clean slate and a fresh start. Despite all the plotting minds, and unseen evils of the world, each chance at renewal brightened the future for everyone involved. 

  
  



End file.
